Bottles are widely used in household appliances to contain lotion, hair cream, skin care and hand washing cream, etc. To stimulate consumer's purchasing desire, manufacturers would place much emphasis on packaging designs. Bottles are mostly made of glass material, so they may easily be broken by the consumer in daily handling.